Stuck in a Loop
by CherryJay8
Summary: When Kai is having a rough day, he wishes for it all to be over so that his troubles would go away. But the next day, he is in for a surprise: he finds that the day repeats itself. He is caught in a time loop. The problem is, how is he to get out of it?
1. Day 1: a Regular Day

**Chapter 1: Day 1**

Kai gritted his teeth in anger, despite the fact that he was also freezing to death. He gripped his arms hastily as his teeth began to chatter. Suddenly, he felt someone wrapping a blanket around his back.

"You're not going to get any ice cream?" Kai asked, though his words were choppy. It was a day full of no crimes and no evil; another day off.

Cole shook his head and took a seat by Kai. "I should've stopped them before they pushed you into the water," the Black Ninja let out a small sigh and looked down to the ground. "But they were just -"

The bell chimed and the rest of the group walked out of the door.

Zane didn't come out with anything. Kai's eyes lit up and he gazed from one cone to another. He wished he could've gotten some, but it wasn't such a good idea if he was already cold enough. Although the heat on his back did feel nice.

"Aww man! This ice cream is soooo good!" Jay shouted, jumping up and down. He licked his frozen treat and hummed sweetly.

Lloyd bit out of his cone. "I'm just happy there's no trouble today! I wish everyday was like this!"

Nya stood over by her brother. "You don't look too happy," she told him.

"Well y - yeah... L - l - look at m - me! I'm fr - freezing!"

Cole stood up. "We should be heading back soon. I meant, I feel like going back to the Bounty." He helped Kai stand.

"Just a few more stops! Please? Let's go to a bakery!" Jay grinned widely and took off, still enjoying his ice cream.

Kai groaned. When was this day going to end? "I just wish this day would end already!"

"You shouldn't say things like that Kai," Zane said, facing his brother.

"Why not? It's completely fine?"

"Kai, once this day is gone, it's gone! You can't relive it. Try to enjoy the rest of the day, okay pal?" Cole noted and patted Kai on the back. Kai looked ahead and saw that both Nya and Lloyd were walking ahead with Jay.

"I was shoved into cold water! One random kid bumped into me with a toy airplane! Jay elbowed me way too hard that it gave me a sore arm! I accidentally stubbed my toe! And now what's next? This is the worst day ever!" Kai complained and gripped the ends of his hair.

As they entered the bakery, Kai felt himself getting warmer.

Cole sat Kai down in a booth. Zane sat down next to Kai.

"Let's just get to know each other better," Cole suggested.

"I already know a lot about the two of you," Kai said showing no sympathy towards Cole's idea. The Black Ninja frowned.

"But maybe there's a little more we all can share about... And I mean all of us," he added when Jay and the others came back. They took a table beside the booth.

"Sorry I pushed you into the water, Kai. I was just playing," Jay confessed and snickered softly, as Kai stared at him intensely. Jay took a bite from his cookie.

Cole looked at Kai. "Take this as a day to bond with Jay. Who knows, there could be some things that'd you'd never expected from a guy like him. Plus -"

"I get it alright? Get to know each other, bond with my friends, blah, blah, blah - and I know my friends so well already! You're only making this day worse, Cole!"

"I was just trying to help," he said and stood up, walking away.

They all watched as Cole headed for the restrooms. "Wow, Kai, since when did you start acting this way?"

"Ever since the beginning of this day! You threw a pillow at my face, begging for me to wake up so we could start the day early... Really early! Then, you elbowed me! My arm is super sore now, thanks to you! And my toe hurts as well because you pushed me to the side! And, you shoved me into the water, even when I repetitively said NO!"

Jay blinked. "Look, Kai, some of those things were just complete accidents (two)... And it's not like I planned for those accidents to happen. It just... Happened! Its how this day was meant to go."

Zane stood up next, interrupting the feud. "I will check up on Cole," he said.

"Kai, like Jay said, he didn't mean for you to stub your toe or hurt your arm, it was all an accident. Just, try to relax for the rest of the day. Please?" Nya told her brother softly, trying to make him feel better.

Kai didn't answer and threw the blanket over his face.

Lloyd stole a cookie from Jay.

* * *

Back at the Bounty, Kai laid wide awake in bed. Thank goodness the day is over, he thought and let out a sigh of relief.

He flipped his head to the side and saw Jay sleeping happily under Cole's bunk. He looked underneath him and saw Zane fast asleep too. As was Lloyd.

He could hear Cole murmuring things to himself. Kai felt his stomach twist. He shouldn't have hurt Cole that way, especially because he was his brother.

Kai turned to his side. "Tomorrow is the start of a fresh new day... And I can't believe I'm saying this, but Garmadon, please act quick."

* * *

 **Yay! New story! Told ya I had ideas! Plus, I'm working on a LPS fanfic too! Episode style!**

 **Not really any author's note so umm, how's your summer treating you?**

 **Cherry, out!**


	2. Day 2: Repeats

**Chapter 2: Day 2**

The Red Ninja was just in the middle of a great dream, which included no Jay, when he heard screaming. That's when something hit his head. Kai groaned.

"Kai! Wake up, sleepy head! No crime today! We have the whole day to do what we want!" Jay's voice rang louder.

Kai turned on his side. "Sweet, no crime for two days in a row... I could get used to this."

"What do you mean 'two days in a row'?" Cole asked, standing by Jay's side. Kai rolled his eyes and flipped around so he could face the two of them; although he had two look downwards. Surprisingly, Zane and Lloyd weren't in the room. Just like yesterday...

"Don't you two remember? There was no crime yesterday either," Kai raised a brow hoping they would both remember that.

Cole and Jay shook their heads. "No, Kai, is something wrong with your head today? Cause we were up against a pretty tough battle yesterday." Kai squinted and gazed over their expressions.

"But we were... You guys don't remember at all?"

Jay burst into laughter and walked backwards towards the door. The other two watched in confusion.

The team leader picked up the pillow Jay threw at Kai and set it on an empty bed.

"Sorry, Kai, but you must've hit your head or something. I'm with Jay on this," Cole said and began to walk to the door. "Breakfast is ready; let's just say, Jay has plans."

Kai blinked stubbornly, confusion striking him hard. What was going on?

At the breakfast table, he found his plate looking exactly how it did the day before: pancakes and blueberries. Zane had made the same thing? Kai pursed his lips and sat down. Weird.

"Eat up, it is going to be a long day," Zane told Kai, picking up the other dirty dishes. Kai picked at his food.

"Umm, Zane, didn't you give us all the same thing yesterday?" Kai asked, frowning when a chunk of his butter fell on the table.

"Whatever do you mean Kai?"

Kai shook his head. "Nevermind." He stood up and decided to skip breakfast. When no one was around, or so he thought, he pulled at his hair and yelled. "What is going on today?!"

Cole poked his head out from behind. "Kai, are you O.K... You're acting like something's wrong."

"Something _is_ wrong! All this happened yesterday? You guys are acting like none of you remember! Heck, I haven't even checked with Lloyd and Nya yet!" Kai began a heavy and fast breathing.

"Kai...?"

The Red Ninja began to chuckle lowly. "Wait, this is all just a game isn't it? I'm gonna go and find Lloyd and my sister, maybe they'll tell me what's going on!"

Before Kai could run off, Cole grabbed his wrist. "Kai, this isn't a trick. Just enjoy the day, okay?"

Kai bit his lower lip and let out a creepy laugh. "Yeaaaaah..."

* * *

Everyone had dressed in their normal clothes. The things they would wear on normal not everyday ninja occasions.

"Okay, no fighting today! What to do first?" Jay grinned widely and shook Zane hard.

"Jay, just because Lord Garmadon isn't up to his evil schemes today, doesn't mean we can just take a day off. We should practice training," Cole told his mouthy friend.

"Come on, Cole! Every hero needs a day off... In my book!" Jay winked. Lloyd bounced up and down by the Blue Ninja's side.

"Comic Store?"

Jay jumped with joy. "How about we go down to the junkyard first?" Lloyd frowned. "Then, we'll head to the comic store. Okay kiddo?" Lloyd cheered.

The Ninja all nodded. All but Kai. The fire ninja rolled his eyes, yawning to show a sign of his boredom.

"Aww, cheer up, Kai!" Then Jay turned to the rest of the group. "So, first thing's first, we make a quick stop at my parents. Next, Ninjago Doomsday Comix! Then, we stop by at the docks! Then, we'll go for some ice cream!" Lloyd's eyes lit up at the word ice cream.

As the group made their way to the junkyard, Kai kept his distance. He had no clue what was going on, but he didn't like it. If today was just a repeat of yesterday, then things were about to get worse.

Not paying attention, he fell backwards, and rubbed his forehead. Crying was coming from in front of him.

"You alright?" Kai heard his sister ask. The crying was calming down. Kai pried open his eyes. Nya was crouching down by a little boy, a damaged toy airplane sitting beside him.

Kai cocked a brow. The same exact thing happened just yesterday. Except, Kai was hit in a different way... However, both times he wasn't paying attention.

"Kai, you have to be more careful. What were you doing at the back of the group anyway?"

"I was... Nothing, its fine." Kai was lifted to his feet by Cole. He patted down his pants. He stared at his sister who was helping the little boy up. The boy was drying his tears and holding his toy airplane in the other hand.

The group waited while Nya went to help the little kid.

"The team is here for you if something is troubling you. Just know that," Cole told Kai and headed to join the others.

As the group entered the junkyard, Kai folded his arms across his chest. He knew exactly what was going to happen here, soon he would stub his toe. How?

Well...

"Oh! My parents, they're up there!" Jay pointed to a pile of junk. "What are they doing?"

At this moment, the group began running towards the junk. Yesterday, Jay was at a race against Kai to see who could get there first. Unfortunately, Kai would have to deal with the same thing again.

Jay was in the lead, sprinting as fast as he could. Just a second later, Kai was ahead. Jay caught up to Kai and bumped him to the side. The Red Ninja stumbled, but regained his balance. However, he didn't notice a big, round, rock sitting in front of him. Kai fell backwards when he hit his foot against it.

The Blue Ninja didn't see Kai and kept on running. "Woo hoo! First to the top! I beat you... Kai?" Jay checked his surroundings and noticed Zane helping Kai up. Jay groaned softly.

"Hey there, kiddo! Aren't you supposed to be stopping the bad guys today?" Ed asked his son, embracing Jay in a tight hug. He pat Jay's back with a wrench. Jay mouthed the words "Ow".

"Yeah, about that, there's no danger today! The whole team is free for the day!"

"Ooh that's great son!" Edna smiled and hugged Jay too.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Walker," Nya fretted as she stepped up the heap of junk. Jay wrapped an arm around Nya. She giggled.

Edna grabbed Nya's arms and sighed happily. "Aww, Nya, you're back!"

Nya smiled. "Well, the whole team is actually." She motioned to the ground. Zane and Cole were helping Kai make his way towards the others, while Lloyd was still climbing upwards.

"Oh my, what happened to Kai?" Ed asked Jay and Nya. Jay looked down at the pile they were standing up on.

"Well, my two boys were having a race," Nya began and elbowed Jay playfully, but urging him to continue.

"Okay, okay, Kai was beating me! I caught up and pushed him just a teensi bit. He must've fallen or something!"

"He stubbed his toe," Nya corrected.

"Sorry, Nya," Jay let out a small laugh as Nya pushed him lightly.

Meanwhile at the bottom of the mountain, Kai was mumbling things to himself. "Like I didn't know this was going to happen."

Zane raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

"I told you guys this morning! This all happened yesterday! Why doesn't anyone believe me?" Kai growled and hung his head, sadly and partially annoyed. Something strange was going on, and he didn't know how to stop it.

"Hey, guys! I made it up!" Lloyd called out to them from Jay and Nya's side.

Cole faked a smile. "Yeah! Great for you!"

* * *

At the end of the day, Kai couldn't sleep. Again.

"Thank goodness the day is over!" He said softly with relief in his voice. Tomorrow, would be a new day, and Kai was glad he wouldn't have to be stuck in the same day again.

He looked to the side and heard Cole murmuring to himself again.

Kai closed his eyes.

* * *

 **A/N *sigh* you got through Day 2... But what about Day 3?**

 **To be honest, this is actually one of my most enjoyable FanFiction to write! Hope you all are enjoying the story... And woo, would you look at that, school starts once August is over! Well, for some kids.**

 **One more thing, for those of you who haven't seen the Season 6 clip from the SDCC Ninjago - link is on my profile. NOTE: this clip belongs to LEGO**

 **Pinkie. Out!**


	3. Day 3: a Twist?

**Chapter 3: Day 3**

"Kai! Wake up, sleepy head! No crime today! We have the whole day to do what we want!" Jay's voice rang louder.

Kai groaned tiredly. He then snapped open one eye. Wait? No crime? Again? Curious, Kai sat up and gazed around the room, rubbing his eyes. No Zane, no Lloyd...

"What the? Not again! This has got to be a dream!" He cried and picked up his pillow, throwing it at Jay's face. Jay fell backwards laughing.

"Thafh's the spiwit!" Jay said, his voice muffled from the pillow on his face.

"Kai, what was that for?" Cole raised a brow at him, pulling the red ninja down, out of bed.

Kai blinked. "I - what - you - what is going on?!" He screamed and dashed out the door. Jay and Cole stared with confused faces.

Kai checked every door, hoping to find Sensei in one of them. But he wasn't in any of them. "Where's Sensei Wu?" Kai asked the Nindroid standing closest to him.

"He left early."

"What? Noooooooo, no, you have to be lying. Right?"

Zane shook his head.

Kai turned around but was shocked to see Cole standing there. "Kai, seriously, what's going on?" Kai gritted his teeth and fumed with anger. He snatched up Zane and Cole's wrists and dragged them with him into an empty room.

"Okay, I know you two won't believe me, but try! This is the third day I've lived the same exact day! I'm stuck in some sort of repeat... Thingy -" Kai found himself lost in words.

"Time loop. It is a time loop, Kai," Zane interrupted. Kai nodded.

"Please believe me! For some reason, none of you remember... but I do!"

"So, what you're saying is that you're stuck in a time loop and can't get out?" Cole asked.

Kai nodded again.

"Well, I don't know a thing about how to stop time loops! It's never happened to me before... Zane?"

The Nindroid thought.

"How did you get into this mess anyway?" Zane questioned. Kai shrugged.

"I have no clue. I just woke up and found myself reliving the same day!"

Cole tapped his chin. "There must be some reason you're stuck in this thing..."

Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the door. Nya opened it and poked her head in. "What are you guys chatting about?" No answer came her way. "You boys are so weird... Whatever, Jay's ready." She then closed the door and walked away.

Kai groaned. "This is going to be the third worst day ever!"

Cole and Zane exchanged worried glances.

"Listen, Kai," Cole began, nodding at Zane with the same look on his face, "I know I won't remember saying this to you tomorrow... Or at least I don't think i will... Or I won't... I don't know, but, maybe this is a chance for you to fix things."

Kai pondered for a quick moment, not understanding what that meant. "By golly you're a genius, Cole!" Kai cried.

* * *

Lloyd sat down in a seat, a stack of comics close to him. He was flipping through the pages fast, his eyes hungry for more of Fritz Donegan.

Kai sighed of relief as he leaned against the wall, his arms folded across his chest. He had managed to slip past tripping on the rock and dodging the kid with the toy airplane from hitting him. Now all he needed to do was avoid getting dunked in water and being rude to Cole.

"Having a great day, so far?" He heard Cole's voice from beside him. Kai turned to see the nindroid standing next to the black ninja.

He nodded, with a wide grin on his face. "Things are going well today! I mean... Third time's a charm!"

All three of them laughed.

"Where to next?" Lloyd asked Kai, walking up to him.

Kai ruffled the kid's hair. "No clue, squirt. It's all Jay today."

As if on cue, Jay jumped out from behind a shelf. "Did someone call me?"

Kai let out another laugh. Today was turning out better than he ever would've imagined. And if by the end of the day, everything went according to his plan, he wouldn't have to relive it!

A breath escaped him when he felt a playful punch to the shoulder. Kai looked over to his left and saw Cole motioning for him to follow. The group was already heading out.

"Hey, Jay," Kai began, catching up with his light hearted friend, "Please don't push me into the water."

Jay snorted. "Why would you think I'd do that?" He laughed.

Kai rolled his eyes. "Ha... Ha..." He said with a sarcastic tone. "Look, just don't push me in, okay? I'd rather not freeze to death again."

"Again?"

"Oh, yeah!" Kai searched for an excuse. "Cause... Cause you know, its cold out here! Brrr..." He grabbed his arms and rubbed his hands against them as if he the weather were chilly.

Jay raised a brow curiously. "Yeah, right."

When they finally reached the docks, Jay peered over the edge and at the water. He grinned at how mysterious it looked. He wondered how cold it felt.

From the corner of his eye, he caught Kai standing as close as possible to the land. Jay wanted to push Kai in, but what was that about their talk earlier?

He searched the group for a victim. Everyone was busy talking, beside Kai. Suddenly, his eyes lit up and he grabbed the first person he saw.

"Ha ha! Adios!" Jay laughed evilly as he pushed the Black Ninja into the cold waters.

Cole's eyes widened with shock as he was shoved into the water. He surfaced to the top and pushed the wet sticky hair to the side so that he could get a clear look at Jay.

"What the heck was that for?" He snapped, swimming towards the rocks.

"Just a little something to cool you down!" Jay laughed harder this time.

Kai's attention turned to face a drenched Cole. His jaw dropped when he saw Cole marching angrily at Jay.

"What's with the face?" Nya asked her brother.

"That was supposed to happen to me..."

"It was?"

Kai flinched. "Oh, I mean... Nothing! It wasn't suppose to happen to me! Did I say it was? Oh, silly me!" When his sister left, he looked down at the ground. "Everything's changing... But I avoided getting pushed in."

He looked back up as Zane went to help Cole, while Jay stood by the sidelines, laughing harder and harder. His face paler than before.

* * *

Back at the Bounty, Kai found that he couldn't sleep. He lay there once more, staring at the ceiling, thoughts swimming through his head.

What was going to happen tomorrow? Something even worse?

Kai pinched his forehead. He had a bad feeling about this.

At the bakery, Cole had tried to get a slice of cake, which wasn't what he did the first time round. But, too drenched and too cold, he stayed in his seat with Zane.

And instead of hurting Cole, he only watched as they all ate, not a single sound coming out of his mouth.

"Can't sleep?" Zane whispered from below.

Kai looked over the edge and below him. "Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Just a guess." Zane grinned.

"Nothing went right today, Zane! The day completely flunked out!"

Zane listened closely to Kai, noting everything in his database. "If the day was repeated, but not meant for you to fix things, then why?"

Kai shook his head and flipped around to stuff his face in the pillow. "I don't know why! It just isn't right!"

"Well, my suggestion for now is, get some rest," Zane told him.

Kai sighed. "I guess you're kinda right Zane. After all, I do have tomorrow." He smiled and let out a small chuckle.

* * *

 **Twist! Dun, dun, dun!**

 **If any of you are reading this on August 2nd, well, it's Freindship Day! My note to all of you:** Each one of us has a special talent, but we all share one thing in common: the harmony between us as friends.

 **Sorry today's chapter was pretty short. I was on vacation in Canada for the past three days, and had to continue writing when I got back home. But, I do have another story planned which AwesomeAuthor knows all about! *winks***

 **Also, if any of you are Monster High fans, or you just somewhat like the show, I can't wait for Boo York, Boo York! I've heard the samples for the soundtrack and just absolutely love it!**

 **Cherry, out!**


	4. Day 4: the Answers

**Chapter 4: Day 4**

Just as Kai presumed, the next day was... The same. He groaned throughout breakfast, changing clothes, and all the way to Ninjago City.

"Dude, what's wrong with you?" Jay asked, everyone turning to stare at the hot headed Fire Ninja. Kai blinked stubbornly and rolled his eyes.

"You all are just... This is just... Leave me alone!" He yelled through clenched teeth, stomping away towards the nearest store. As Zane took a step forward, Nya shot an arm out in front, pushing him back slowly.

She eyed the door closing and looked to the others, "I'll see what's going on, you guys keep going, we'll catch up."

Once the others left, Nya slowly opened the door, a bell ringing along with it. She gazed around the shelves and display cases, trying to find her brother. The antique shop was quite a sight, all the ancient items, set up in the display cases, books shelved for many different uses. Some of them rarer than rare.

Through the wide glass hanging beside a very odd vase, she spotted her brother, sitting in by a tall stack of books.

"Kai, what's wrong?" She asked him, taking a seat across from him. She grabbed one of the books and skimmed over the cover.

"This isn't right, sis. I'm stuck in a time loop," he paused and let out a heavy sigh, "and I don't know how to get out of it. Everyday it's the same exact thing, I'm sick of it! I just wish it'd all be over."

"Kai, you're so funny!" Nya said, bursting into laughter. It all stopped when she saw the look on Kai's face, "You're, you're serious? But, it can't be possible being stuck in a time loop, right?"

Kai shook his head, "I'm not sure."

Nya reached out for Kai's shoulder and rested her hand atop of it. "Why don't you tell me how this all started?"

"That's just it, I was telling Cole and Zane just "yesterday" the same thing, and I don't know a single thing of how this could've happened or how to stop it! I tried "fixing" things but ended up making things worse."

"We should talk to Sensei about this."

Nya stood up just as Kai grabbed her wrist. "He's not here remember?"

"Well then, you're just gonna have to get through the rest of the day until he gets back. Whether you like it or not. Now come on, the guys are waiting," she pulled out of Kai's grip and began to head out.

Kai watched with worried eyes.

How much more of this could he take?

* * *

"Aww, come on, Cole! It's ice cream! Waaaay better than cake!" Jay teased, pressing his face against the glass.

Cole landed a hard punch on Jay's back, blanket in the other hand.

"Never, ever say that." He growled. Jay rolled his eyes and skipped in the ice cream shop, as Cole went to put the soft warming blanket around Kai.

Kai chattered through clenched teeth, his hair soaking wet. Reliving the same experience more than once, this was just karma.

"Nya told me you're stuck in some sort of time loop," Cole told him, taking a seat.

Kai shivered, and opened his mouth to speak, but his words came out all choppy and probably not understandable. "W - Well d - du - uh, I t - told you yes - yesterday." Cole raised a curious brow. "N - never m - m - mind."

He eyed Jay when he came out, licking his mint chocolate ice cream with a delightful look on his face. _Sometimes being fun means being mean,_ Kai thought, directing it to Jay.

Nya walked around behind Kai. "You are going to see Sensei tonight, I'll stay up with you," she whispered, offering her cone to share. Kai gave her a glare.

 **(a few hours later)**

As everyone was heading to bed, Kai walked towards the bedroom door, slowly opening it.

He stalked over to Nya's room, knocking on her door. "Sis, you in there?"

"I'm right behind you," Nya cleared her throat, hand on her

Kai rubbed the back of his neck and followed her to find Sensei Wu.

When they opened the door, they found Sensei Wu sitting on a mat on the floor, his eyes closed.

Unexpected, Sensei Wu began to talk. "Kai, shouldn't you be in bed?" Sensei Wu asked, using his staff for support as he stood up.

"I came to ask you something," Kai replied, staring at his sister as she yawned widely.

"And that would be."

"I seem to be... Stuck in a time loop," Kai told his teacher.

"A time loop, interesting."

Nya's brushed past Kai. "We were hoping you could tell us how Kai can get out of it." She elbowed her brother, nudging him forward.

"How did it all start?" Wu asked, stroking his beard. Kai shrugged. "Tell me about the day before this all started."

"So like, how the actual day went down?"

"I guess," Nya answered.

"Well, I remember everything of course. Jay was the reason that day was horrible, he pushed me to the side, causing me to trip on a rock injuring my knee. Then he shoved me into the deep and freezing water, making a joke out of it, elbowed me "playfully" which hurt like crazy -"

"Sounds like the day did not go so well. My suggestion is for you to just go along with all of Jay's actions. The team isn't perfect, Kai."

Kai scratched the back of his head, letting out a soft chuckle. "I guess I could try."

Suddenly, there was a loud knock. They all turned to look who was standing in the doorway, the door still wide open.

"What's with the..." Cole yawned, rubbing his eyes.

"Is the whole team up?"

Cole shook his head, "Nope, just me and Lloyd. I came down to check. What are you doing? You should be in bed."

"Right. I'll be right in!" Kai told Cole, motioning his sister out and closing the door. He turned around to face Sensei Wu. "I'll try," he told him. Sensei Wu nodded his head.

Kai opened the door and walked out, sighing a breath of relief as he headed to bed.

 _Just one more day..._

 _I hope..._

* * *

 **Uh oh, Kai will have to relive the day again, but this time go ALONG WITH JAAAAY! *cough cough* those of you who have seen Pinkie Spy, you know what I'm doing**

 **T** **here will be one chapter left, and it will be long. Trust me... Hope you're enjoying this and stay tuned cause I have big plans for my next stories!**

 **Pinkie**


	5. Day 5: I Wish

**Just to be clear, I don't hate Jay. I know that he's acting like a super jerk and all but sometimes, to be funny or fun, it takes being [a little] rude. Truth be told.**

 **Enjoy the last chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Day 5**

The "next" day, Kai felt as if he needed a sleep in. After he finished talking to Sensei Wu, he stayed up in bed thinking about how he was going to make the next 24 hours count and end. Plus, he couldn't find it easiest to sleep with Lloyd and Cole trying to get themselves to sleep too.

The red ninja hugged his pillow and snuggled his face closer in tact with the fluffiness of the pillow. He had turned his back to the open room so that no one would bother him, due to his body language. The thick blanket enveloped him, adding warmth to the ninja's sleeping body.

But of course, this dream wasn't going to last long.

With a whack to the back of his head, Kai snapped open his eyes and gritted his teeth together. _"Jay,"_ he hissed, low enough for Jay not to hear. If he wanted this to stop, then he was just going to have to roll with whatever came next. Sitting up, he grabbed the pillow by the ends and threw it back at Jay's face.

He heard a muffled laugh come from none other than the Blue Ninja himself. "Save your energy for later on today, Kai! We're gonna have to much fun!" Jay yelled with enthusiasm, dropping the pillow on the floor. He playfully elbowed Cole and ran out the door, dashing out on the Bounty's deck.

A side of Kai's mouth curled up. Cole raised a brow and watched as his fiery friend rolled out of bed.

"You gonna eat breakfast soon, or what? We've all been waiting just on you," Cole told him, walking out of the room at the same time. Kai nodded and picked up the fallen pillow, fluffing it up.

Marching down to the tables, Kai greeted Zane with a happy "Hello," and got started on breakfast.

"You seem quite in a good mood today, could you perhaps tell me why?" Zane questioned with a cock of his brow.

Kai shrugged. "Guess I'm just feeling ready to play my part."

Zane didn't quite understand. "What was that?"

* * *

 **At the Junkyard**

"Home," Jay sighed with a happy look on his face, gazing around the place. "Oh! My parents, they're up there!" Jay pointed to a heap of junk. "What are they doing?"

He bumped Kai on the shoulder. Again, playfully.

Ignoring the pain, Kai looked at Jay, knowing exactly what he was thinking. "Its on," he said with a grimace and began running. Surprised, Jay began running too to keep up with Kai.

The rest of the group ran, following behind.

"Hey, you got a head start!" Jay yelled.

Kai laughed wholeheartedly. "Ha ha, better keep up!"

Jay smirked at this and moved a bit faster bumping Kai.

Prepared, the red ninja knew exactly what was coming and took a curve to the side, avoiding the large stumped rock, and catching up with Jay.

Just a few feet from the pile of junk that Jay's parents were on top of, Kai grabbed Jay's arm and used him as a boost, pushing himself forward. Jay gasped and jumped st Kai, tackling him to the ground.

As the dust cleared, both of them were laughing with bright eyes and smiles. "I got here first!" Jay told Kai.

"No way, it was me!" Kai stated, a comeback.

"Boys, boys, we're the witnesses here..." Nya said, towering over the two. She looked at the other three, smirking. "Clearly I saw Jay here first."

Lloyd folded his arms and snapped back at Nya not to rudely, but in a childish manner, saying, "I saw Kai fair and square!"

"Well, I'm with Nya on this. I saw Jay land first, so clearly he's the winner," Cole stepped in.

As the three of them kept on arguing, both Kai and Jay decided to start climbing to the top.

"May I address you three that both of them are already climbing?" Zane spoke with his monotone voice. Cole, Nya, and Lloyd stopped and looked up, seeing the two ninja already at the top.

"You hoo!" Jay waved.

Nya grinned, "Those are my boys."

* * *

 **Ninjago Comix**

"Comics. Are. Awesome!" Lloyd screamed with joy, slamming open the doors. The youngster grabbed a few comic books off the shelf and began reading them instantly.

Kai went to sit down somewhere but couldn't find a space, so he leaned against the wall, waiting for Lloyd to finish his time here.

"Seems like you're enjoying the day," his sister said from his right.

"Yeah, I'm just glad that the day won't repeat itself anymore... Or I hope not."

Nya blinked. "Huh?"

"Oh, nothing,.." Kai smirked as Jay himself yanked some comics off the shelf and began reading.

Kai walked up to Lloyd and ruffled his hair. "Hey squirt, I'll buy you some of those comics if you want." But inside, Kai knew that what Lloyd loved the most was Star Farrer.

"Thanks, Kai!" Lloyd beamed and pulled out a few from the stack he had beside him.

* * *

 **Docks**

At the docks, Jay peered over the edge gazing into the deep dark waters.

Looking back, he noticed that the group had already bursted into a commotion, each one talking away. Jay flashed a crooked grin as his eyes settled upon one ninja in particular.

"Oh, Kai, you must be very hot under there," Jay said, hooking an arm around Kai.

Rolling his eyes, Kai knew exactly to where this was leading. "I'm not very sure..." He began, eyeing Jay's malicious grin.

"Aww, lighten up!" Jay laughed, pushing Kai off the docks and into the water. He burst into laughter, pointing at Kai with watery eyes.

Cole walked up and punched Jay in the arm. "What was that for?"

"Just a little something to cool him off!" Jay laughed harder. "Get it, cause his element is fire... And... And... Its water?" Cole stated intensely at him, but was surprised when he noticed Kai was laughing along with Jay.

"That's a good one!" Kai coughed, swimming towards shore, but slightly scared due to his aquaphobia fear.

"You need a blanket or something, Kai?" Cole asked.

Kai nodded, gripping his shoulders. "Y - yeah." He smiled.

 **~ooooo~**

As everyone was getting ready to head to bed, Nya rested a hand on his shoulder.

Kai gazed over his shoulder and at her. "Ya know, I kinda wish the day wasn't over yet. I've had some fun..."

"Everyday needs to end Kai, it's how life works."

Kai smirked, his thoughts on how he had to relive the same day four times.

"Well, who knows, it might be the same tomorrow."

Nya shook her head, "Charming," she grinned and walked away, opening the door to her room.

"We'll see about that," Kai said to himself ready for the next day.

Sadly, when he woke up, things were off to a late start. Lord Garmadon was at strike again and they had to stop it. Kai froze and gazed around his surroundings. He had hoped that everything was the same as yesterday, but it wasn't.

"Kai, what are you waiting for? Let's go!" Cole shouted to his red clad friend and hopped off the Bounty's Deck.

Kai pursed his lips, suddenly confused. Did his friends even realize that there was a time loop? Did he just end the very day that repeated itself? Or was it all a long nightmarish dream? He shrugged and let out a small chuckle.

"Well, it was fun while it lasted."

* * *

 **Well, the day was finally over. For real... And, at the end on day 5, I guess Kai was actually having some fun. Too bad the day didn't repeat itself one last time.**

 ***clears throat* end of FanFiction! Stay tuned for more of my stories cause you are gonna love my newest ideas! I'll put up a poll asking you guys to vote on which story I should post first. I'll only give you guys the title... And possibly the summary. The poll will only be open for a WEEK. So get your votes in sooner... Or NOW!**

 **But in the meantime, I'm gonna start finishing up Unleashed Chaos.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **VOTE STAN PINES FOR MAYOR OF GRAVITY FALLS! (get the word out)**

 **Stan: I believe in America, Freedom... Ameri - freedom!**

 **So vote NOW!**


End file.
